


Safe Haven

by being_whovian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Episode Spoilers, F/M, Gen, Spoilers for Heaven Sent, emotional twelve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_whovian/pseuds/being_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How are you going… to WIN??? for once he wanted to lose. But he was the Doctor and the Universe needed a healer and he was the only man for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: So this is for a prompt on fic_promptly from farad! any, any, those rare moments when the pain was absent weren’t happy, but they were the closest thing to it anymore … (I can’t remember the exact quote or place where the one I’m using was used in the episode but it fits my fic!)  
> Warnings: None!   
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Doctor Who. All belongs to the BBC!

He knew she was just a fragment of his imagination. A picture, a word, a name in his subconscious, but it was home where she was. Always a teacher, asking all the right questions, but he missed her voice. He missed the sarcastic tone behind the words sketched out on his blackboard, with the short, blunt ended stick of chalk. 

He missed the sound of her heels clacking on the floor of his TARDIS, the sound of her laughter bouncing off of the walls, because he couldn’t hear it. He couldn’t see her face, but knowing he could see her in some form was enough to patch up the holes in his hearts and heal the pain just a little bit. Knowing she was still there in his mind asking the relevant questions was not quite enough but of course it would have to do. 

He’d pace, he’d speak out knowing she’d be there somewhere, comprising her questions. Thinking of ways to tell him he’s wrong. Thinking of ways to make him turn to reality and give it his best shot, because she knows that he can win. She knows that he will stand up the the creature known as The Veil and win. _Because that’s what the Doctor does._

But he missed her. No time to mourn, just haunted by her memory and by her face. Haunted by the scream. Haunted by the way she fell. He had no time, his mind constantly focused on the problem, always trying to escape. _Where was room 12? How many seconds did it take for the rooms to reset? How many seconds behind was The Veil? How many ticks from the clock that was nonexistent did it take for The Veil to find him in a room, her portrait staring down at him? How long did it take him to confess?_

_How long did it take him to speak the truth? How long did it take for him to register that he was the only prisoner there? That all of those sculls were that of his own?_

He knew he couldn’t stay there, safe and tucked away in his TARDIS with his companion. He knew he had to open his eyes and face the music. He had to find his way out. He’d be waiting to see what she’d scribble out next, his hearts aching just that bit more again, knowing that she’d want him to do just that. _Open his eyes, get out there and win._

_Because that’s what Clara does._ She reminds him who he is. She reminds him of who he should be. She reminds him that she’s still Clara… no matter what happens and that’s all he needs. 

She’s fleeting. She’s there… and then she’s gone, the clacking of the chalk on the board echoing loudly, grasping his attention once more from his haunted mind. 

_**How are you going… to WIN???** _

_He doesn’t know._ He doesn’t have a clue how he’s going to win. For once he wants to lose. Just whittle away become a legend… or even a myth, but the Universe needed a healer and he’s the only man for the job.

**Author's Note:**

> So I really needed to release my emotions and writing is the best way for me to do so. I hope you enjoyed this. Please if you will drop a comment and a kudos! Its much appreciated :)


End file.
